In order that machines such as a vehicle, a television, a personal computer, and a smart phone, may meet the diverse needs of a user, various machines (models) of which the designs, the functions, or the like are different are manufactured and marketed. While the user feels the advantages of such diversified models that have expanded the range of selections for a model to purchase, the user also feels the disadvantages of the diversified models that cause a lot of trouble with selecting a model to purchase.
In Patent Literature 1, a proposal has been made to allow a user to efficiently select a model. Specifically, the Patent Literature 1 proposes a device that, based on use history information of functions of a portable terminal of a user, determines a necessary function among the respective functions of the portable terminal in use, and extracts and shows a model including the necessary function as a recommended model among models available for model change.